undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Raidan and Morshley
PLEASE NOTE: This is a joke page. Do not show this to Jerry. ''' Raidan= Raidan is a scientist living in the Underground. He lives with his granddaughter Morshley, due to his unpredictability and outright insanity. Appearance Raidan is a rather tall and plump skeleton, with blue, floppy hair and thick rimmed glasses. He always wears a blue vest, a lab coat, and black sweatpants. He wears slip-on sneakers and is always carrying at least one dangerous invention in his coat pocket.\ Personality Raidan is a nihilistic, apathetic empath who suffers from depression and an unhealthy god complex. He views himself as the bottom of the barrel, but still notes that he is better than everyone around him. He is easily provoked or angered, but also quickly defused and befriended. Though he won't admit it, and he tries to never show it, he cares deeply for his granddaughter, and he 'protects' her in his own odd, sadistic way. He has an irrational hatred of burritos, and is terrified of ladybugs. Abilities * '''Hypercompetence: Raidan is a genius inventor and strategist. * Strength: Raidan can lift objects around his size with relative ease. larger will crush him. * Inventing: Raidan can create and manage small and large inventions on the fly. (He's even been working on a teleportation device but has yet to complete it.) Origin Raidan speaks relatively little about his past, but he has accidentally revealed multiple times that he was an anarchist and a terrorist in the Monster/Human War. He fought against both armies with only a small band of friends, and, quite expectedly, lost. He fell into a depression soon after, and fled to the Underground, where he started a small family. |-|Morshley= Morshley is Raidan's fourteen-year-old granddaughter. She tries her hardest to keep her grandfather under control but has great difficulty doing so. Appearance Morshley is a short, skinny skeleton with slightly wavy brown hair that barely reaches her shoulders. She typically wears a plain yellow shirt and blue pants. She also wears white sneakers and carries around a cell phone in case she needs to reach her grandfather or vice versa. Personality Morshley is a shy but friendly weakling suffering from anxiety and low self-esteem. Though she tries to prove herself, she usually fails and is reminded that she'll never be anything more than a sidekick. Though she loves Raidan dearly, she constantly finds herself annoyed or even terrified by his schemes. She has an irrational fear of mushrooms which she can't explain. Abilities *'Distraction': Whether she likes it or not, Morshley can serve as a great distraction while Raidan comes up with a solution to the situation *'Healing': Morshley can heal a small amount of HP. Unfortunately, she can only heal others and not herself. *'Sonic Screech': When feelinh threatened, Morshley can let out an ear-piercingly loud screech inflicting damage on unsuspecting opponents. Origin Morshley grew up with her parents and older sister in New Home. While her family wasn't perfect, she still loved them. One day, they mysteriously disappeared. Fortunately, Raidan was there and although he never explained what happened to her family, he took her into his home. Ever since then,he has taken care of her and in exchange, she reluctantly helps him with his experiments. Trivia * The main inspiration for this duo came from a fun little RP created by the Ash and Aidan. # What's funny is that, in multiple quizzes, Aidan repeatedly got Rick Sanchez as the character he was most like. This troubled him deeply. # Ashley got Morty Smith. She had the exact opposite reaction. {lucky} * It has been implied that Raidan might've been involved in the disappearance of Morshley's family. * There's an actual reason for Morshley's repulsion to mushrooms. * Raidan's fear of ladybugs was inspired by one of the creators. Category:OC Category:Group OCs Category:Skeletons Category:Male Category:Female Category:Jokes